Existing ground fault circuit interrupters are generally quite effective at opening a line or power lead in response to a ground fault (sometimes referred to as an earth leakage). Many such circuit interrupters operate on the principle of detecting a current imbalance between line and neutral leads. This imbalance causes a current to flow in a secondary winding of a differential transformer. When the secondary winding conducts a tripping circuit activates a circuit breaker which opens the line lead.
One problem with such circuit interrupters is that, generally, the circuit breaker cannot be energised if the neutral lead is open. This can occur if a neutral conductor is loosened due to vibration or if a screw or wire clamp has not been tightened properly on installation. Alternatively, the neutral lead may be opened up-stream of the circuit interrupter. The absence of ground fault protection in these circumstances may be hazardous.
In an effort to overcome this problem, ground fault circuit interrupters have been devised which include circuits for detection of opening of the neutral lead. Examples of such circuit interrupters are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,331 (Legatti) and European Patent Specification No. 154,450 (Delta). These circuit interrupters operate on the principle of opening the line or power lead immediately on detection of an open neutral lead. In the case of Legatti, a supplemental winding connected between the neutral and earth leads conducts in the event of loss of neutral, thus activating a tripping circuit for a circuit breaker. In the Delta circuit interrupter, the neutral and earth leads are interconnected by a Zener diode selected to break down when the voltage between these leads exceeds a certain level, this being indicative of loss of neutral. When this happens, a circuit breaker is tripped.
While these circuit interrupters appear to be satisfactory when it is desired to disconnect equipment on loss of neutral, they are not suitable when continuity of operation is important and it is only necessary to ensure continued protection in the event of a ground fault whether o not the neutral is open.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 2,000,398 describes a ground fault circuit interrupter which provides continuing protection in the event of loss of neutral. This is achieved by connecting a power supply in the circuit interrupter to earth, in addition to the line and neutral connections, so that on loss of neutral the earth lead takes over the function of the neutral lead. In this arrangement, however, it is anticipated that there would be a leakage current in the earth connection. If there are a number of such circuit interrupters connected in the same circuit, these earth leakage currents may together be sufficient to cause tripping of other ground fault circuit interrupters.